110415- It's A Small, Doomed World
07:42 -- timorousTraveler TT began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 19:42 -- 07:43 TT: so, youre Varani 07:43 TT: righ7? 07:43 TT: if so, prepare 7o haVe 7he bes7 and wors7 momen7s of your life 07:43 AA: Oh, h-h-hello. I was j-just about to track down some more players. 07:44 AA: Oh? 07:44 TT: well, youre looking a7 one. 7he names Heliux, and im ready 7o ge7 ou77a here. 07:44 TT: are you? 07:44 AA: Considering the imminent d-d-destruction of the planet, I should think so. 07:45 TT: fair enough, fair enough. 07:45 AA: Are you my "s-server", then? 07:45 TT: uh... well, I 7hink you or someone else is going 7o be MY serVer. 07:45 TT: I was already 7he clien7 7o nyarla. 07:46 TT: jus7, help me work 7his ou7 here... 07:46 AA: You're going to be a client t-twice? 07:46 TT: we haVe like 4 beings 7o bring in7o 7he session-- 07:46 TT: wai7 I 07:46 TT: fuck 7his 7erminology okay 07:46 TT: i brough7 nyarla in7o 7he game, someone else now needs 7o bring me in7o 7he game 07:47 AA: All right. 07:47 TT: er... jus7 07:48 TT: if youre gonna be 7he 7roll bringing me in7o 7he game: please be careful 07:48 TT: i don7 care much abou7 7his hiVe bu7 7heres gonna be like 2-3 7hings here 7ha7 i'd ra7her no7 die 07:48 AA: Don't tell me the s-s-starting process is dangerous, too? 07:48 TT: well. kinda. yeah. 07:49 TT: i mean i7 won7 be dangerous for you un7il you ac7ually en7er, bu7 07:49 AA: Great, I'll d-d-do my best, if I'm your s-server. 07:49 TT: don7 freak ou7 if you see a me7eor heading my way okay 07:49 TT: or your way 07:49 TT: or jus7 a fuck7on of me7eors as a general 07:50 AA: Basically. 07:51 TT: shi7 uh 07:51 TT: one second im 7rying 7o organize s7uff and 7heres me7eors eVerywhere 07:52 TT: i should no7 be wearing a scarf when 7hings are on fire wow one second 07:52 AA: I c-c-can relate to that. 07:53 TT: wow 07:53 TT: nice 07:53 AA: W-what is it? 07:53 TT: and here i was 7hinking 7ha7 im 7he only 7roll dumb enough 7o wear warm a77ire during 7he appocalpyse 07:53 TT: sorry jus7 07:54 TT: uh... im keeping an eye ou7 for someone and my a77en7ion is eVerywhere 07:54 AA: Oh, no, I alw-w-ways dress in layers. 07:54 TT: huh. 07:54 TT: doesn7 7ha7 mean days are absolu7ely hellish for you, 7hough? 07:55 AA: N-not at all. In fact I'm barely comfortable right now. 07:55 TT: i7s 7he appocalypse 07:55 TT: arn7 you maybe jus7 a li77le bi7 oVerhea7ed? 07:55 AA: I d-don't understand how most trolls live in such c-c-cold climates. 07:56 AA: The volcano n-near my hive at least keeps this area t-tolerable. 07:56 TT: oh my god 07:57 TT: i sure hope for your own sake 7ha7 wha7eVer land you ge7, i7s basically as warm as 7he sun 07:57 TT: or, if my land is like 7ha7, 7hen we can 7rade don7 worry 07:57 AA: Oh no. I hadn't considered that my p-p-planet might be frozen. 07:57 AA: That's generous of you, though, th-thank you. 07:58 TT: maybe you'll like i7, i donno. 07:58 TT: i know you can ge7 7he feeling of warm7h from really cold 7hings. 07:58 AA: You said you were k-keeping an eye out for someone? 07:58 TT: im no7 sure if i7 can work in 7he opposi7e way-- 07:58 TT: YEAH SHI7 UH 07:58 AA: Another p-player, I presume? 07:58 TT: Look ill pes7er you la7er I go77a run. See you when we'Ve bo7h en7ered-- 07:59 TT: er. no. no7 qui7e. 07:59 TT: im doing a faVor for some highbloods. 07:59 TT: you'll see la7er in any case. 07:59 AA: That f-favor wouldn't happen to involve a troll named Acenia? 07:59 TT: 7ha7. 7ha7 i7 would. 08:00 AA: I've also b-been told to find her. 08:00 TT: well... apparen7ly shes heading my way. 08:00 TT: so if youre gonna haVe me en7er, jus7 make sure she's safe as well, alrigh7? 08:00 AA: Good to kn-n-now. 08:00 AA: D-definitely. 08:01 AA: Well then, g-g-good luck. Keep me posted. 08:01 TT: alrigh7. ill be sure 7o check in la7er. seeya, and don'7 die. good luck wi7h your en7ry as well. 08:01 -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 20:01 -- Category:Heliux Category:Varani